


All is Fair in Truth or Dare, Especially when Playing While Drunk

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hot Sex, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Truth or Dare, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: Sam, Emma and Fragile play drunken Truth or Dare.Dares Gone Wild.Deadly dangerous dare.Go get 'em, Emma.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	All is Fair in Truth or Dare, Especially when Playing While Drunk

  
My name's Emma. I've been working with Sam Porter Bridges and Fragile for half a year now. One night we were bored, drinking our collective asses off and we decided to play some truth or dare.

A particular couple of dares got crazy.

Sexually crazy. 

Sam, Fragile and I were sitting on the floor in Fragile Express' stockroom, having a fun evening. 

  
"Your turn, Emma." Fragile grinned. "Truth or dare."

I thought for a moment then grinned, "Truth."

Fragile thought for a moment then nodded. "Truth it is. When's the last time you had a good orgasm?"

I blushed as did Sam but I was honest, "A long fucking time ago. Way too busy during the day and way too tired at night."

Sam shook his head. "Damn. I at least stroke one out once a night. Or say if I find a good shelter." 

"You're a guy." I reminded him. "It's easier for you guys."

"Bullshit." He said. "I bet you could go find a nice looking guy and have your way with him."

I giggled. "Yeah right. The last time I tried that I got shot down."

Sam shrugged. "Didn't try hard enough then."

I stuck my tongue out at him and, as it was my turn, I asked Sam. "Truth or Dare, Sam?"

"Dare." He said without hesitation.

I bit my lip, trying to think of a good one. Then it came to me. "I dare you... to go into the woods and... um... grab yourself a nice man."

He laughed. "I'm not doing that!"

"Come onnnn," I whined. "Just think of a guy you'd like to go back home with."

"I'm not doing it."

"Fine," I grinned, "then it's Truth. Tell a truth, Sam."

He looked down, away and everywhere but at me. "I think you're very pretty, Emma."

I felt myself blush pretty hard and I ducked my head down. "Oh. Um. Thanks."

"Your turn," he said quickly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like me?"

I blushed more, "Yes."

"That's good," he smiled, "because I like you too."   
Fragile made an "Awwwwww" noise then Sam turned to her, "Okay Fragile. Truth or Dare?" 

  
"Hmmm... I think I'll take a dare." Fragile smirked. 

"I should have known," Sam laughed. "I dare you to," he thought then got a huge grin on his face. "Give Emma a long kiss. On the lips."

I was immediately on my feet and backed away, "No, no, no. That's not happening."

"Why not? You're not scared, are you? You know the rules of the game." He pointed out, a huge shit eating grin on his face. 

"No! It's not that. It's just..." I looked at Fragile and saw her smirk and I teased her as I took another long drink of my Porters Ale. " _You'll_ mess around and bite my lip or something."

She laughed, "I would do no such thing. Porters honor."

"Fine," I jokingly grumbled. "Come here and do your dare. And don't be so smug, Sam. I got some good truths and dares up my sleeve for _you_. It's game on, mister." I winked and knelt up when Fragile knee walked over to me. 

"You ready?" she asked and I nodded. 

She inched closer to me and I closed my eyes. Her lips were so soft against mine and it was so warm. I felt her hand on my cheek before she slowly pulled away.

"There," she said. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

I laughed, "No. It wasn't that bad - and you didn't bite either." I turned my gaze over to see Sam who had another huge smile on his face. "Oh, I see how it is, _Bridges_. Just wait, Sam. Your turn is up after mine. Be afraid. Be _very_ afraid."

Fragile sat back down and studied me, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, of course." I grinned and she pondered, "OK. Emma, I dare you to give Sam a long, deep, passionate kiss. Double points if you palm his cock through his pants."

"....I just... Wait.. What?! holy FUCK, Fragile....!!" I got out. "Gonna kill me here, girl.... And I'm sure it's not fun lugging a dead body to the incinerator while drunk as hell." I pointed out, feeling all kinds of smart. 

"Gotta do it." She raised a brow, smirking, and I rolled my eyes before I looked over at Sam. "I'll kiss ya but I won't go grabbing your junk without your permission."

He met my eyes and winked slowly. "All is fair in Truth or Dare, Emma. Come here..."

I shot a joking stink-eye at Fragile as I moved to Sam and we knelt in front of each other. He reached up and touched my cheek. "Make it your best kiss to date, Em."

I moved closer to Sam and brought my lips to his, where our kiss quickly grew heavy - even more so when I palmed his cock through his pants and rubbed slowly but firmly over the shaft. Sam let out a little groan, grabbed my wrist and pushed it down into his pants so I then was stroking him for real, skin on skin. Sam's tongue entered my mouth and we deeply kissed.

Before it got hotter than it already was, we separated, Sam's breath coming hard.

It was my turn, so I asked Sam, "Truth or-"

He cut me off immediately, "Dare and you better fucking know the dare I need."

I tilted my head and asked, "I dare you to let me finish what Fragile started...."

"Get over here...." was Sam's growl as Fragile looked on in HUGE delight.

I was pressed against Sam a moment later, my hand down his pants again, stroking his cock while we kissed deeply.   
Fuck, the sounds Sam was making against my mouth were so hot even Fragile let out a moan. I kept stroking Sam's cock, feeling his pre cum bathe my hand. "Gorgeous..." I whispered between kisses. "Gonna cum hard for me, Sam Porter Bridges?"

"mmmmmmm...." Was all he could say as he pulled me closer against him, kissing me hungrily as he pumped his hips to the motion of my hand.

Finally he let out a growl and I felt him let go, his warm cum covering my hand.

I looked over at Fragile who was biting her lower lip and squirming in her seat. "You're turn, sweetie." I told her, grinning hard at her reactions. 

She looked over at me and licked her lips. "Dare."

I smirked, but Sam interrupted. "I'm asking this one. Nope." He said to Fragile's protest. "I get to have this."

"Fine..." Fragile shrugged. "I DID start this so it's only fair." She emptied her Ale and grabbed another from the pile in the middle of us. 

Sam grinned the most diabolical grin and looked deep into Fragile's eyes. "I dare you to help Emma out with her severe lack of orgasms. No one should go without for a few days much less 'a long time.' So," he held a hand out toward me as I gaped at him. 

"Huh... And just how should I do this dare, Sam?" Fragile casually asked, looking from him to me and back again. Sam winked at me before replying, "First she has to be comfortable. Come here, Em.... Lie your head in my lap."

I did as he directed, letting out a little sigh, wondering how we'd all react in the morning when our drunkenness had worn off as Sam gestured at my shorts. "Fragile, I dare you to make Em cum hard using your fingers, lips and tongue."

Fragile blinked and then met my eyes and smiled. "A dare is a dare. Who am I to ignore it....."

She scooted over by me, undid my shorts and slipped them off me, my panties following a moment later and she spread my legs before getting comfy between them.

Looking up at Sam, she murmured, "And I dare you, Sam, to bare Emma's breasts and get - and keep - her nipples rock hard."

Sam ran his hands over my breasts and nodded. "Dare accepted...." He grunted as only he could do. 

When Fragile kissed the inside of my thigh and then gently opened me up, she breathed out, "Emma.... You have a beautiful pussy.... And what a sensually beautiful clit..." I heard Sam groan behind me as he pulled my breasts free of my shirt and started lightly squeezing and rolling my nipples, sometimes brushing a fingertip over the sensitive tips.

I was already moaning softly due to Sam's attentions but when Fragile began licking and flicking my clit with her tongue, my moans got louder. "Oh ffffuck...." I groaned, pressing back into Sam.

I was soon writhing as Fragile suckled on my clit. "Oh shit... You are too good at this, Fragile...." I moaned, my hands running through her hair.

I was so close and then she stopped. "Sam, get with the dare already and _really_ get her nipples hard." She ordered and I felt his hands leave my breasts and I was gently lowered to the floor as Sam moved. A moment later I felt his mouth close around my right nipple as he sucked it in.

"Oh fuck.... Oh my _FUCK, Sam_...." I moaned as he suckled on it while Fragile flicked my clit with her tongue.

I felt her slip a finger inside me and then another as she curled them up and I moaned, "Oh shit! Dear GOD'S, woman! Damn, Fragile!! _Shit_!" as I came hard, my pussy clamping down on her fingers.

When I calmed, there was a silence for a quick moment, and then, "Fuck, that was _beyond_ hot to watch." Sam groaned as he lightly squeezed my nipples, making me squirm a little as I grinned up at him. 

Fragile then moved up to me, leaned down and gave me a long kiss. I could taste myself on her lips and tongue and I reached up, running my fingers through Sam's hair as he kept lightly running his thumbs over my nipples.

"You know? _Someone's_ gotta clean our dear Porter up." Fragile raised her head to ask, eyes moving to Sam who let my nipples go and said, "Don't even gotta dare me...."

He was down between my legs a few seconds later, slowly and deeply running his tongue over and in me, his fingers holding me open.

"Can you pull a second orgasm from sweet Emma, Sam?" I heard Fragile whisper and Sam grunted as he drew my clit into his mouth.

 _Fuck_ I was in heaven. Must have died in a Higgs-inspired void out and was now in heaven being perfectly oral fucked by Fragile and Sam. That was the only thing my swirling mind could figure out. 

I suddenly came hard, my hands tight on Sam's head as I pushed his face into me.

"Ohhhhh my fuck, Sammm. You're killing me!" I groaned as the pleasure washed over me, taking me to heights I never would have reached on my own.

Sam kept going, slicking a finger inside of me and not letting up. I felt myself building up _again_. "Fuck! Oh my FUCKING GOD, SAM! I swear to the Beaches if you stop I'll throw you into a BT swarm..oh my _Fuck_!" I cried out as I came again, my pussy clamping down on his finger as he thrust it in me. He didn't stop until I had come down and then gently cleaned me up. Sam then softly kissed a trail up to my lips where he pulled me close against himself, kissing me deeply.

"So, Emma.... Truth or dare?" i heard Fragile lazily ask a few minutes later and I murffed out a "Truth....."

"When was the last time you had a good orgasm?"

"Mmmmmmm.... Over the last 10 minutes. Three of em...."

Fragile casually said, "Sam, can I talk to you for a moment? It'll just take a moment." The two rose and walked off, leaving me looking at them, suspicious as fuck. I had no clue what the topic was all about but, given what had just happened (and oh it was fucking _amaaazing_ ) I had an idea it was going to trump what just happened. 

When the two came back and Sam helped me to my feet, I saw Fragile grin hard at Sam who returned it and I cautiously asked as I looked between the two, "What?"

"There's.... One final dare but Sam and I both know you'll never be able to accomplish it. Ever. But it'll be active for the rest of your life."

"Oh dear. Ok I'll bite. What is it?" I took a deep breath, prepared to hear a dare about retiring to a bedroom and the 3 of us passing the rest of the night having a mad sex frenzy. I just _knew_ it, given the way they were grinning. 

\------

" ** _WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS_**?!"

I got out after I heard the dare.

"That's fucking insane and deadly. For _real_?!! "

"For real. You can take the dare or not." Fragile pointed out. "But if you _don't_ do it, you'll never ever get to enjoy me or Sam ever again."

"You two are assholes. Fine. FINE. I'll do the dare. But if I end up hurt or worse - dead - I'll fucking haunt you both from my beach."

* * *

A few hours later, I headed out toward where ever my target was, I let out a huge breath.

This dare was horrific. It was deadly. I was drunk off my gourd and popped a few 'Sober Up' pills that Lockne had created to help Porters who had over-indulged and still needed to work without hangovers. Thankfully I found they worked to negate the effects of current drinking. Though maybe I should have kept _some_ booze in my system. 

I had been fucking dared to find Higgs Monaghan and not just go down on him but fuck the sense out of him and get him to fall in love with me.

"Jesus fucking christ....what the FUCK is wrong with those two?!" I muttered. I was gonna have to find Higgs fucking Monaghan and then fuck him.

I had no idea where he was or how to find him.

I'd need help.

But who could I trust?

I headed, no doubt foolishly, toward a MULE camp that Higgs was known for scoring deals with, hoping that someone would be around that could help.

I found a lone MULE and poked his shoulder. "Hey."

He turned and looked me over. "Why the _hell_ is a Porter just walkin up in here? Don't even have any cargo we can take." He then studied me and frowned. "No BB, no cargo.... You leaving the Porter gig or something? Could use more hands here."

"Nah. I need to find Higgs."

".... Higgs."

"Higgs." I nodded then sighed. "Someone dared me to do a _thing_ to him and I gotta find him."

"What's the dare?"

"Ugh., some thing super sexual. Just wanna get it over with and go back home." I griped.

The MULE let out a laugh - and then didn't stop, scoring a scowl from me. "Oh sweeeeet heart, good Ole Higgs would tear you _UP_. Go back home and fuck that dare. Though if it's vital your buddies see some proof of your dare being done, I could fuck ya and you can show them my jizz running down your legs...." He grinned hard, looking me up and down. 

"Yeah, thanks for the offer but no. They'll know if it's Higgs or not."   
"Fuckin _how_ would _they_ know? They know the taste of his jizz or some shit? Cum is white and wet, that'd be all ya need to show em. Hell your _OWN_ cum could work. Girl, let me tell you a HUGE truth, okay? And you listen good. You _DON'T_ want Higgs _anywhere_ near ya on a normal run in, much LESS in a sexual way."

"I'm aware, but I need to find him." I shrugged. 

The MULE was quiet for a while and then shrugged. "He's in the fuckin' tent on the right."

I looked over and saw a large tent. "Thanks."

"Good luck!" he yelled, shaking his head as I walked away.

I walked over to the tent and peeked in. There was Higgs, laying on a bed and reading a book. I slapped my hand a few times on the side of the tent and he looked up.

"What?"

"So I need your help..... " I got out, awkwardly. Higgs just looked at me. "Spit it out or fuck off. I ain't got time to deal with idiots."

"I gotta dare."

"Dare what?" Higgs sat up, his book forgotten as he stared right at me, waiting.

"S... Someone dared me to go down on ya, fuck ya and make you fall madly in love with me."

Higgs blinked.

I blinked.

Higgs burst out laughing.

I scowled. 

  
"Darlin, just because you made me laugh harder than I've ever laughed in a lonnnnng fucking time, I won't send a BT after ya. Now fuck off."

"At least jerk one into a cup so I can go back, wipe it on my legs and show em I did ya. I'll even say you were mindblowing." I sighed. "Come _on_ , Higgs, it's a _dare_."

Higgs laughed again, shaking his head as he looked me over a few times. "You're fuckin' adorable. Alright, alright, I'll help ya out. But you gotta do what I say."

  
"Fine." I shrugged as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

"Alright, come back in an hour but go on now and bring me some food and some water, first. Food's down the row here." He lazily pointed to his left. "And hurry your little ass up. 'm fucking starving. I don't like waiting. Go on now." His attention was back in his book. 

I nodded and left. I went to the food tent and grabbed a large mug of water and a plate of fried chicken. The MULE I had spoken with was at a table eating, and when he saw me, he raised his brow and I flipped my hand to either side to say, "It could go either way." The man shrugged and returned to his meal. 

  
I returned to Higgs and offered the plate and water to him. "Swear to fuck if you don't like chicken.... S'all they had..."

"Come sit by me, darlin." Higgs patted the spot next to him on the cot.

I sat and chilled as he ate and when he was done, he lied back against the long filing cabinet the cot was against and pulled me up partially on top of him. "Okay, darlin. Let's talk, hmmm? So your little friends decided I'd be a goooooood topic for a dare?" 

"Yup. Really threw me for a loop but I headed out to do it."

"So how old are ya, darlin?"

"Twenty-six."

"How long you been workin'? You're a Porter, I assume?" 

"Yes. And I've been doing it for a little over five years." I replied, kind of nervous since I was literally resting against the most dangerous man in the entire Country. He kind of smelled nice, though. 

  
"Ah," He mused. "So you were about twenty then. Young and lovely." Higgs looked me up and down, licking his lips a bit. "Still lovely. Heh. I like 'em young."

"I'm not _that_ young." I complained.

"Young enough, darlin. Been fucked a lot?"

"Not really."

"Define."

"... Kind of Twice?"

"... Kind of twice.... You _really_ expect me to believe that? Darlin, you're mouth watering. I bet you get more cock than ya know what to do with. Don't lie to me, sweetheart." Higgs whispered in my ear, his breath hitting my neck. "It's not wise to do."

"Ive only messed around two times, Higgs." I admitted.

"Well, darlin, I'm honored then." Higgs smirked. "You ever been with an older man?"

"No."

"You ever been tied up?"

"No."

"You like pain?"

"I don't know."

"You into anything _weird_? Got some _kinks_ at least?"

"I... don't know."

Higgs laughed out right. "Maybe you'll be a fine time waster if anything. Tell ya what. You keep your little self riiiiiight here and I'll be back. Gotta finish up a few things here then we can go somewhere private, hmm? Sound good to you, darlin?"

Higgs rose, gave me a wink and left the tent. I got bored in about 10 minutes and I waited for about an hour and then wandered out of his tent, walking around.

I didn't get too far when I heard a voice behind me. "You're not very good at this, _are_ you?"

I turned to see Higgs and frowned, confused at what he was driving at. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"You're supposed to stay put, darlin'."

"Oh."

"So you _didn't_ stay put."

"No?" I was still baffled. 

"So you're gonna have to be punished, now." Higgs smirked as he studied me, one brow raised.

My lips parted and I softly said, "I have to _piss,_ Higgs. Was looking for a place to do so cuz I wasn't about to pee in your tent."

"Mmmmm you'll learn when I say something, you're to do it fully and immediately. I _told_ you before I left to stay put."

"I-I'm sorry, Higgs. I didn't know..." I softly said, unconsciously backing up as he slowly walked toward me. 

"You'll learn." Higgs said softly.

With the speed of a striking viper, he grabbed me by my upper arm and pulled me close. I felt his lips against my neck as he bent down and whispered, "You're gonna have to be taught a lesson, I think...."

He tightened his arms around me and the next thing I knew we were somewhere not in the MULE camp. A room or something. I got out a, "Where did.... Ugggh" and fell to my hands and knees, trying to not puke as my world spun up, down, in circles and back and forth. It was worse than being drunk. 

"Ones first jump is _always_ a little rough, darlin...." I heard Higgs somewhere by me. As the spins slowly calmed, I laid my hand on the side of the wall and used it to stand. "I never want to do that ever again..."

I felt a hand close over my upper arm again and I was led to a semi big room and walked to a bed. "You're a lucky lil thing. This is my personal room. I don't ever bring anyone here. Consider yourself extra special. Let's get comfortable and have us a little chat."

Higgs fell back onto the mattress and pulled me down against him.

"So. Your little friends decided to put you up to a dare involving me of alllllll people. They really don't like you too much, DO they? You piss one of em off or something?" His fingers were combing through my hair as he spoke. It was surprisingly calming. 

"Not at all. Just a game of truth or dare."

"Tell ya what, darlin, lemme give you one, okay?"

"One what?"

"Our own lil game. Truth or Dare, darlin?"

"Uh... Truth?"

"Who's the assholes who set you up into a seriously dangerous situation?"

"Sam. And Fragile...."

Higgs was silent. Extremely silent. "Sam Porter Bridges?"

"Aye. The one and same."

"Now _that's_ what confuses me, darlin. He KNOWS exactly how I am. Now why do ya think he wanted to send ya off to lil old me knowin' damned well I could sooo very easily break you? Shatter you _? ..kill_ you...?"

My eyes quickly met his as my heartbeat sped up immensely and he laughed. "Nah, don't worry too much, darlin. Long as ya remember to always do whatever I ask or tell ya to do, you and me will get along jussssst fine. Now," Higgs moved so fast I couldn't follow him but I was suddenly flat on my back with him atop me, holding my wrists above my head and gazing hard into my eyes, "if it so turns out that you're the main plot point in some little scheme to attempt to fuck me over, let me assure you of two things. One: it'll fail. Two: your suffering will be legendary - even in hell. So if you got annnnnything you'd like to confess to me, I think now would be the best time to do so.... " He grinned but it was anything _but_ positive. 

  
I stared up into his eyes, horrified, and took in a deep breath. "We were enjoying the night off from working and were drinking and playing T or D and shit got kinda very x-rated and we-"

"How so?" Higgs casually cut me off and I raised a brow.

"Just did. But anyway we-"

" _How so_?" Higgs raised a brow and I sighed.

"We ended up all.... Well... It got intimate... ."

"Ah. Like how?"

"Sam dared Fragile to kiss me so she did. She dared me to kiss Sam and get extra points if I palmed him thru his pants. It went a little deeper than that half way thru that dare and then Sam-."

"How did things get deeper, darlin?" Higgs drawled lazily. 

"... Sam helped me slide my hand inside his pants and I stroked him skin on skin...." 

"And did you make Sam cum?" Higgs whispered with his lips barely touching my ear. 

"N-not that time. My turn was over so Sam had me dare him to finish what Fragile had started so I did."

"Tell me...." 

"I resumed kissing Sam and moved my hand back inside his pants and stroked him until he came." 

"Sam cum hard?" 

"He gloved my hand in it." 

"He came hard then..... _Gooooood_ boy, Sam...." 

I blinked but went on. "Then Sam dared Fragile to uh... Make me get off since I'd said earlier in a truth that I'd not had an orgasm in a long ass time, so she -" 

"How long HAD it been since you'd last came, darlin? Hmm?" Higgs murmured as he moved his finger up and down my cheek. 

"Probably 7 or 8 months...."

"Oh _sweetheart_.... Come to me from now on and I'll blow your little miiiiind whenever you need some release. Anyway, continue."

"So Sam had me lie my head in his lap while Fragile did what she-" 

"Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, darlin, I'm wanting and expecting great detail as if I were there. So color this picture so vivid that I can feel, hear, smell _and_ taste it."

"Okay. Fragile kissed me deeply on my lips, Sam pulled my breasts free from my shirt and began squeezing and rolling my nipples in a way I'd _never_ felt before and it was absolutely erotic. Fragile slipped my shorts and panties off me, gently opened my legs and began slowly licking my clit. After a while of doing that -"

"How did her tongue on your clit feel?" Higgs whispered as he nipped my earlobe and, after a little shiver from me, I went on, "It felt... amazing. So soft yet each pass of her tongue made my clit wake up more and more. When she sucked my clit into her mouth and began suckling on it I nearly hit the ceiling. Never felt ANY thing like that in my life. Her attentions plus Sam's on my nipples made me cum hard. Much stronger than anything I'd give to myself. Then she had Sam clean me up with his mouth and he worked my clit til I came twice."

"Sam gave you a multiple orgasm?" 

"If that's what it's called, yes."

"Did you orgasm the first time and come down and then he gave you another or did you orgasm the first time and before you started to calm, you had another orgasm?" 

"The first. Calmed some and then bam." 

"That wasn't a multiple orgasm then." 

"Oh." I softly said then finished, "They then gave me the dare to find you, go down on you, fuck you insane and get you to fall in love with me. I was like um no. That's not gonna happen ever. But they said if I didn't, they'd never have fun with me again. So here I am." 

"Here you are." Was Higgs' thoughtful reply. 

"That's it. That's all that happened. We were just drinking and having fun and then we got a little frisky with each other and then they did the dare thingy."

Higgs stared at me for a long moment before he suddenly released my wrists and sat back. 

"You're a very interesting girl, Emma." 

"I try to be." 

"I bet you do. I'm going to give you a choice that will either make or break this relationship we're starting." 

"R-relationship?" My brow raised in complete confusion.

"Wellllll not in the usual fashion. See, SO far I like you. But my feelings change like the weather, also. I'll give ya a little hint, okay? Do as I say. Do _not_ deny me a _thing_. Do your _very_ best to keep me happy and satisfied. Don't get in my way. Whenever I want or need you, be 100% with me." Higgs ran a finger gently down my face from my temple down my jawline, his eyes deeply holding mine. "Keep me happy and I'll keep you happy. Understand?"

I nodded. 

"Good girl. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want complete and total honesty. Nod if you understand." 

I nodded. 

"Good." Higgs said with a small smile. 

"Now, how many people have you had sex with?" 

I thought about it and decided to go with complete honesty. 

"If you count what Sam and Fragile did to me, then two like I said before."

Higgs was silent then got out, "Bullshit. You're tryin' to tell me you ain't ever fucked?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, darlin. Can't believe it."

"Why the hell would I lie?!" I almost snapped at him but held it in. Definitely wouldn't be wise.

"Ohhh I dunno." Higgs drawled. "To not look like an eeeeasy lay?"

"Ive never had a cock inside me, Higgs. I don't know how to prove it but it's true." I said, a little mad. "I've gone 26 years without a single cock inside me."

"Well, I'll be fucked. Don't worry, doll. I got ways to find out."

"Go ahead. You'll feel bad when you find out I'm being brutally honest."

"Hm. Think I'll find out right now."

I blushed and crossed my legs unconsciously. "O... Okay... What do I do?"

"Nice..." Higgs studied me. "Got the demure, pure responses down real good. Darlin, other men may love the pure reaction to play to their fantasies, but it don't work on me."

I sighed. "Fucking hell, Higgs. What do I need to do?"

Higgs studied me then murmured, "Pants fully off and open your legs. Wide."

I blushed hard but took everything off, holding his ice blue eyes before slowly opening my legs.

"Gookood girl. Now, I ain't gonna just find out without helping ya relax. I can be a gentleman when I wanna be."

I let out a little gasp when I felt his fingers move over my clit, gently pressing as he circled his fingers over it. I moaned as he kept going, my hips gently rocking with his motions.

" _There_ we go... Just relax for me, darlin'. You're doing reallll good." Higgs said in a soothing tone.

I felt myself getting more and more wet as he played with my clit, his fingers slowly moving all over my pussy. I bit my lip as he kept going, gently holding me closely as he started to massage my clit faster.

When I reached up and gripped his shoulder, Higgs murmured, "Relax." and I felt him start to slowly insert a finger inside me.

He paused.

Felt around.

His finger left me and he just gazed at me. "I'll be fucked sideways, darlin, you DID tell the truth... _Fuck_.... Well... Let me at least finish you off so you're not all pent up..."

Higgs put an arm behind me and pulled me up against him as his fingers moved back to my clit, pressing gently, and when I let out a little moan he moved down between my legs and pressed his face against my pussy, licking me from my entrance to the top of my slit slowly, again and again.

"Higgs....." I breathed out as my hands gripped the sheets tightly, my hips moving slowly as well.

He moved a finger to the hood covering the top of my clit and began to press lightly as he massaged it back and forth and then used his tongue on the lower sensitive part of my clit, flickering it up and down. Between those two sensations, I had a strong orgasm, groaning his name over and over - then Higgs did something that quickly built me up while I was still cumming and I had another orgasm on top of the first one.

  
"FUCCCCCCCKKKKKKK Higggggggsssss...." I cried out, mind blown by the power of my orgasm.

When I started to come down, he slowly licked me, cleaning up my offerings and then moved up, studying my flushed face - and brought his lips to mine, kissing me deeply and passionately.

"You taste good, darlin'. And, for some orgasm 101, _that_ was a multiple orgasm." Higgs said, grinning.

I gazed at him, my body still tingling from the orgasms he'd just given me. He was fucking mind blowing. 

I slowly reached down and gripped his cock through his pants. "I want this." I said softly.

Higgs groaned as I started to slowly stroke him off, gently massaging him as I felt his pulse race under my fingers.

"Hold on..." He groaned, stood and fully stripped us of our clothing and lied back down, taking my hand and pressing it back onto his cock.

Higgs held me close as he trailed a hand down my side and brought it to my clit again, gently stroking me as he did before. Again, he was giving me slow, deep, sensual kisses.

When we both came, we moaned into each other's mouths, holding each other tighter, our lips never leaving the others.

Higgs ended up making me his within the next 15 minutes. He took his time entering me to not give me any more pain than necessary and slowly moved in me, our eyes glued together and our lips giving passionate kisses. 

We we both came at the same time, Higgs eyes softened even more and he deeply kissed me. 

"Now I'll never admit this to anyone, except you, and this better not leave this fucking room - but.... Fuck.... Youre startin to mean a little somethin to me. When you return to Sam and Fragile, I'll be sure to stop by a LOT and give you deep passionate kisses in front of them just to rub it in. Their dare? You won it full stop and I'll be _damned_ sure to ensure they're not mistaken about that fact." 

Higgs winked and kissed me deeply some more. "Let's get some sleep and then I'll jump you back to them. Of course I'll want you in my bed next to me - or under me or on top of me - every night."

I slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms, feeling safe and protected by this deadly fucking man who I just gave myself to.

I woke up the next morning with Higgs molded against the back of my body, arms around me and his face in my hair. He was still asleep. I slowly moved my body against him, feeling his morning erection against my ass cheeks. I bit my lip as I slowly grinded myself against him, hearing his soft groans of pleasure as he started to wake up.

We again shared each other and intense pleasure before we got dressed and he jumped me back to Fragile's.

Higgs made DAMNED sure she saw him tenderly running his fingers over my cheek and giving me a deep passionate kiss.

"HIGGS!!!!!" We heard Fragile shout and Higgs smiled, kissing me once more. "I'll come for you tonight a little before sundown."

One more gentle caress and a lingering kiss on my forehead and he was gone.

"EMMA..... OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Fragile was next to me in a moment, holding my shoulders, frantically looking me over from head to toe and then staring into my eyes. "W-what did Higgs do to you? Did he hurt you?"

"Not at all...." I happily sighed. "He was wonderful in every way. Gently got rid of my virginity and damn.... he's _amazing_.... Thank you SO much for that dare. Completely changed my _life,_ no joke _._ "

"Emma...... Sam and I were only joking about the Higgs dare... When we couldn't find you, Sam took off on the trike to search for you..... Emma... You... _really_ went out, found _and_ fucked Higgs?!"

"Yup." I nodded, on cloud 9. "I never back down from a dare. After all, _all is fair in truth or dare_." 


End file.
